The invention relates to a method of retrofitting an electrical filter into a plug-in electrical connector of the type having an insulating body with at least one contact element including a connecting pin freely projecting at the rear of the connector body.
Plug-in connectors configured as male or female members each form one half of a plug-in connection as it is commercially available in a variety of standard embodiments offering a with variety of configurations, respect to the number of poles and the arrangement of the contact elements, particularly in the unfiltered configuration. These plug-in connections can therefore be manufactured economically in large numbers and can be sold relatively inexpensively.
In contrast thereto, prior art plug-in connectors equipped with integrated noise reducing filters are structurally complicated and thus considerably more expensive. However, such plug-in connectors are required to an increasing degree to discharge to ground undesirable noise signals from the electrical lines connected to the contact elements of the plug-in connections. This is done, for example, by way of a plate-shaped capacitor block which is penetrated by connecting pins that are in engagement with the contact elements as taught in European Patent No. (EP 0,091,867.B1)